Różowa Pantera
by Chatelet
Summary: Rozczarowana zawodem miłosnym Nimfadora wpada prosto w ramiona kuzyna. Czy przelotny romans połączy tych dwoje na zawsze? Podoba się, nie podoba, może byście coś doradzili? niespodzianka - EPILOG! Zapraszam :
1. Chapter 1

Dochodziła czternasta kiedy Syriusz postanowił jednak rozpocząć kolejny dzień swojego, jak sam uważał nudnego i bezsensownego życia. W za małej pidżamie w kolorowe pajacyki i z włosami sterczącymi we wszystkie strony zszedł ziewając do kuchni domu przy Grimmould Place 12.

-Syriuszu, dobrze że już wstałeś - ucieszyła się Molly Weasley uśmiechając się serdecznie do gospodarza.

-Witaj Molly - odrzekł Black odzwajemniejąc uśmiech siadając przy stole i sięgając po najnowszego Proroka Codziennego.

Taki początek dnia dla Syriusza nie był już niczym wyjątkowym. Codziennie wstawał o której chciał, wypyjał kubek mocnej kawy i zjadał rogalika z dżemem przeglądając Proroka Codziennego w nadziei, że któregoś dnia napiszą o jego uniewinnieniu i będzie mógł wreszcie wyjść z ukrycia.

-Muszę z tobą porozmawiać - powiedziała Molly stawiając przed nim śniadanie.

Black nawet nie drgnął, tylko burknął coś pod nosem o tym, że zamienia się w słuch i dalej pogrążony w lekturze gazety ignorował otaczający go świat.

-Chodzi o Tonks. Pewnie zauważyłeś, że się zmieniła. Myślę, że coś ją dręczy - kolejny pomruk i brak jakiejkolwiek innej reakcji spowodowały, że Molly natychmiast odwróciła się w stronę Syriusza.

Jednym szybkim ruchem nadgarstka spowodowała, że gazeta wyleciała daleko na drugi koniec kuchni, a Black z wyrazem zdziwienia na twarzy utkwił w niej wzrok. Stanęła naprzeciwko niego i patrząc mu się prosto w oczy powiedzieła:

-Chcę żebyś porozmawiał z Nimfadorą.

-Dlaczego ja? Myślę, że ty byś się o wiele bardziej nadawała do takiej babskiej rozmowy.

-Tu nie chodzi tylko o Tonks.

-Jak nie? Przecież sama przed chwilą powiedziałaś, że coś z nią jest... no tego, wiesz... i że mam z nią pogadać czy coś. - Syriusz nie potrafił ukryć zdziwienia.

Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest jej kuzynem i może Molly myśli, że przez to lepiej się dogadują i traktują jak rodzeństwo, jednak to nie było prawdą. Każdy chyba wiedział jak została potraktowana matka Nimfadory po ucieczce z Ted'em Tonks'em. Syriusz nigdy wcześniej nie widział Tonks, poznali się dopiero w Zakonie, więc jak na gacie merlina miał być dla niej jak brat.

-Syriuszu, proszę Cię - powiedziała Molly uśmiechając się. - Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że złe samopczucie Tonks zawdzięcza Remusowi. A ty jesteś jego najlepszym przyjacielem. To powodzenia - dodała i poklepała go po ramieniu, po czym kazała iść i upodobnić się do ludzi do wieczornego spotkania Zakonu.


	2. Chapter 2

Ponure myśli towarzyszyły Syriuszowi przez resztę dnia. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że nic nie wiedział o tym co łączyło Remusa i Tonks. I dalej nie wiedział w jaki sposób ma pomóc Tonks. Przecież nawet jeśli rozstała się z Remusem to chyba Molly nie sądzi, że uda mu się przekonać przyjaciela, żeby zmienił zdanie. Doszedł więc do wniosku, że lepiej będzie udawać, że nigdy nie doszło do porannej rozmowy i poobserwować sytuacje. W głębi duszy liczył na to, że Molly zapomni o co go prosiła i nigdy już nie poruszy tego tematu, a sprawa jakoś sama się wyjaśni.

Kiedy wreszcie późnym popołudniem postanowił zejść do kuchni, żeby zjeść coś jeszcze przed spotkaniem Zakonu, zastał w kuchni Tonks. Rzeczywiście nie wyglądała dobrze. Jej zwykle różowe włosy przybrały teraz barwę szarobrązową. Były niedbale ułożone i opadały aurorce na twarz.

-Witaj Tonks! - Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko i pomachał do dziewczyny.

Nimfadora posłała mu jedynie wymuszony uśmiech, po czym odwróciła wzrok. Black krzątał się już przy kuchence zaglądając do wszystkich garnków, za co Molly strasznie na niego nakrzyczała i powiedziała, że jeżeli koniecznie musi coś zjeść przed kolacją to może sobie zrobić kanapkę. Robienie kanapek nie należało jednak do ulubionych zajęć Blacka, więc zrezygnował.

-Syriuszu, jak ty wyglądasz?! - oburzyła się Molly.

-Normalnie..? - Black, zaczął niepewnie przyglądać się swoim czarnym, dziurawym dżinsom, wyblakniętej koszulce i starej, podartej szacie czarodzieja.

-Proszę cię, idź natychmiast się przebrać, bo wyglądasz jakby cię hipogryf połknął i wypluł.

-Ale Molly..

-Bez gadania! Marsz na górę! i ogól się...

Syriusz posłusznie wyszedł z kuchni mrucząc coś pod nosem o tym jak to dorosły mężczyzna ma prawo decydować o tym jak wygląda.

Dużo czasu zajeło mu znalezienie w swojej szafie czegoś co zdaniem Molly wyglądało by schludnie. Nie opuszczał kwatery głównej, więc nie potrzebował nowych ubrań. Goście odwiedzali go tylko w trakcie spotkań Zakonu i zazwyczaj też nie zostawali na kolacji. Nie miał więc dla kogo dobrze wyglądać.

Kiedy wreszcie ubrał wyczyszczoną i wyprasowaną za pomocą różdżki szatę spojrzał w lustro w łazience. Kilkudniowy zarost, nieuczesane długie włosy, zapadnięte policzki. Pomyślał, że wygląda bardzo staro. Remus mimo swojego wilkołactwa wygląda lepiej od niego. Przynajmniej jest zawsze uczesany i ogolony. Nic dziwnego, że podoba się Tonks. A on, Syriusz, nie miał dziewczyny od ostatniego roku w Hogwarcie, a i ta rzuciła go, bo kto inny zaproponował jej małżeństwo.

Westchnął i wziął do ręki leżący na szafce grzebień. Uczesanie włosów nie było jednak takie proste jak się spodziewał. Wyłamał kilka ząbków z grzebienia, próbując bezskutecznie pozbyć się kołtunów. W końcu zmęczony i zrezygnowany sięgnął po różdżkę. I tu niestety pojawił się kolejne problem - zapomniał zaklęcie. Zaklnął cicho i zaczął przeglądać zakurzone książki na regale.

Po kilkunastu minutach znalazł _Poradnik kawalera, czyli jak szybko i łatwo wyglądać atrakcyjnie. _Doskonale pamietał od kogo dostał tę książkę. Był to urodzinowy prezent od James'a, Remus'a i Peter'a. Na pierwszej stronie było wklejone magiczne zdjęcie, na którym Syriusz na pierszym planie, z równie bardzo rozczochranymi włosami jak teraz stał przerażony, a w jego włosy wplątane były 4 grzebienie. Natomiast jego przjaciele zwijali się ze śmiechu na podłodze za nim. Pod zdjęciem był podpis: _Abyś już nigdy nie musiał zmierzyć się z potworem jakim jest grzebień. James, Remus i Peter. _Black uśmiechnął się. Dobrze pamiętał w jakich okolicznościach zostało zrobione to zdjęcie.

Było to na 7 roku w Hogwarcie, kiedy postanowili we czwórkę zamieszkać w namiocie na błoniach Hogwartu. Nie mieli tam nic poza śpiworami i zapasem piwa kremowego. Nauczyciele nie byli zachwyceni, kiedy codziennie czwórka przyjaciół wbiegała spóźniona do sali wśród wiwatów kolegów i koleżanek, którzy byli w szoku, że udało im się przeżyć kolejną noc poza zamkiem. Po tygodniu jednak Profesor McGonagall nie wytrzymała i kazała im przenieść się z powrotem do zamku, kiedy ze względu na brak grzebienia i lustra zaczęli przypominać gajowego Hagrida, a do ich szkolnych toreb pochowały się żaby, które przez kolejny miesiąc wesoło skakały po szkole, co doprowadzało do szału woźnego próbującego za wszelką cenę pozbyć plagi.

Szybko odszukał odowiednią stronę i trzy minuty później jego czarne włosy równo opadały na ramiona, a broda prawie zniknęła. Uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia w lustrze i kiedy juz miał wychodzić usłyszał niepewne pukanie do drzwi.

-Proszę - drzwi otworzyły się i przez moment Syriusz nie poznał osoby, która stała po drugiej stronie.

-To ja - Tonks otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka rozglądając się uważnie. - Molly wołała cię na zebranie, ale widocznie nie słyszałeś, więc przyszłam po ciebie.

-Dzięki, już idę. Trochę się zamyśliłem. - wskazał książkę leżącą na łóżku.

Zauważył, że kąciki ust Tonks lekko drgnęły jakby chciała się uśmiechnąć, ale nie zrobiła tego.

-Bardzo przydatne, kiedy... no wiesz, ktoś ma dosyć ulotną pamięć. - powiedział szczerząc zęby do dziewczyny i odstawiając książkę z powrotem na półkę. - To co, idziemy?

Tonks kiwnęła głową i razem wyszli z pokoju. Przez chwilę schodzili po schodach w milczeniu, aż w końcu Syriusz zapytał:

-Wszystko w porządku? - przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że dziewczyna go nie usłyszała, ale potem nagle energicznie kiwnęła głową i przyspieszyła kroku wchodząc do kuchni, gdzie odbywało się spotkanie.


	3. Chapter 3

Spotkanie Zakonu minęło Syriuszowi nadzwyczaj szybko. Nie zdążył nawet zorientować się o czym była mowa, bo przez cały czas obserwował na zmianę to Remusa, to Tonks. Doszedł do wniosku, że obydwoje nie wyglądają najlepiej. Przez cały czas jednak unikali patrzenia na siebie nawzajem i co chwila nerwowo zerkali na Syriusza, jakby czuli jego spojrzenie na sobie.  
Ku jego zdziwieniu mniej więcej w połowie zebrania również Molly zaczęła mu się dziwnie przyglądać. Wtedy zaczął się zastanawiać czy aby napewno nie pomylił żadnego z zaklęć z książki, albo czy któreś z nich nie było jakimś mało śmiesznym żartem, na który właśnie dał się nabrać.  
Kiedy tylko Albus oznajmił, że to wszystko na dzisiaj, natychmiast zerwał się z krzesła i podbiegł do lustra. Z ulgą jednak stwierdził, że wszystko w porządku. Ba! Wyglada wręcz doskonale! Uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia i przeczesał włosy palcami, po czym z nonszalanckim uśmiechem odwrócił się z powrotem do stołu. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że wszyscy obecni członkowie Zakonu zamarli przy stole wpatrując się w niego z otwartymi ustami.  
-Ej no! O co wam chodzi? Że się ogoliłem? I uczesałem? Przestańciee... - powiedział poirytowany, a w kuchni znowu rozległ się normalny gwar.  
Syriusz spojrzał na Tonks i mógłby przysiąc, że widział jak uśmiechnęła się do niego. Czyli część planu udało mu się już wypełnić, uśmiech na twarzy Nimfadory - zrobione, teraz wystarczyło tylko sprawić, aby ten uśmiech pozostał tam na dłużej.  
-Zostaniecie na kolacji, prawda? - zaczęła nalegać Molly - Tonks, Remusie, co wy na to?  
-Przykro mi Molly, ale nie długo pełnia, muszę się przygotować, sama rozumiesz... - wytłumaczył się Lupin ubierając płaszcz.  
-To chociaż ty Doro - Molly zwróciła się do Tonks  
-Co tam stary? - zagadną przyjaciela Syriusz.  
-W porządku. A ty jak sobie radzisz? - Remus zaczął kierować się w stronę drzwi  
-Nie najgorzej. - odpowiedział szybko Black. - Nie wiesz co sie ostatnio dzieje z Tonks? Jest jakaś taka przygnębiona  
-Tak? Nie zauważyłem. - Lupin zaczął unikać kontaktu wzrokowego z przyjacielem.  
Przyspieszył kroku i po chwili stał już w otwartych drzwiach Kwatery Głównej.  
-To do zobaczenia, trzymaj się przyjacielu. - powiedział i deportował się na pierwszym schodku.  
-Taaak... do zobaczenia... za miliona lat. - westchnął Black zamykając drzwi i idąc z powrotem w kierunku kuchni.  
Zastał tam już tylko państwa Weasley'ów i Tonks nakrywających do stołu.  
-Chodź mi tu pomóż z wazą Syriuszu - zawołała go Molly kiedy Artur zaczął opowiadać Nimfadorze o ostatniej sprawie latających sedesów, którą zajmował się pracując w Ministerstwie.  
- Mógłbyś być trochę bardziej dyskretny - syknęła mu pani Weasley do ucha kiedy podszedł do niej. - Patrzyłeś się na nich jakbyś chciał ich spetryfikować jak bazyliszek.  
Syriusz zmieszał się trochę. To dlatego patrzyli na niego tak dziwnie przez całe zebranie, a Remus tak szybko wyszedł kiedy rozmowa zeszła na aurorkę.  
Usiedli do stołu i zjedli kolację. Była jak zwykle znakomita. Kiedy tylko wszystko zniknęło z talerzy Molly jednym ruchem różdżki zmusiła wszystkie naczynia do zmywania, po czym oznajmiła, że muszą już z Arturem wracać do Nory, bo jutro rano ma przylecież Bill z Egiptu i muszą jeszcze posprzątać w jego starej sypialni. Nie minęło 10 minut kiedy oboje znikneli w zielonych płomieniach w kominku.  
-Mam nadzieje, że ty mnie chociaż nie zostawisz? - mruknął Syriusz patrząc na Tonks, która popijając herbatę patrzyła w stół.  
-Właśnie miałam cię zapytać czy nie miałbyś nic przeciwko temu, żebym została u ciebie, na parę dni? - zapytała nieśmiało podnosząc wzrok na kuzyna.  
Uśmiechnął się szeroko i odparł:  
-Zawsze jesteś u mnie mile widziana


	4. Chapter 4

Nawet nie zauważli kiedy zegar wybił północ. Siedzieli w salonie na pierwszym piętrze grając w gargulki i opowiadając sobie śmieszne historie. Syriusz z radością stwierdził, że uśmiech na twarzy Tonks zagościł już chyba na dobre. Co prawda był to jeszcze trochę udawany i zapewne nie do końca szczery uśmiech, ale napewno uczyniła juz ogrone postępy. Co chwila markotniała, kiedy Black w swoich opowieściach z czasów huncwotów wspominał o Remusie. Karcił się wtedy w myślach za brak wyczucia i szybko zmieniał temat. W końcu, kiedy wypili już po cztery kremowe piwa Syriusz zdecydował się zmienić temat.

-Nareszcie się udało, uśmiechnęłaś się! - Tonks spojrzała na niego trochę zdziwiona i trochę przestraszona.

-Przecież ja się zawsze uśmiecham. - spojrzała nerwowo na kuzyna i sięgnęła po butelkę piwa kremowego, która stała na stoliku.

-Ostatnio jednak rzadziej. W ogóle całkiem się zmieniłaś, gdzie sie podziały jaskrawo różowe włosy, co? - Syriusz nie dawał za wygraną.

Wiedział, że jeżeli teraz dobrze to rozegra to może udać mu się wyciągnąć z Tonks całą prawdę.

-Kiedy byłam mała tata mówił na mnie Różowa Pantera, właśnie przez te włosy. - Nimfadora wyraźnie próbowała uniknąć rozmowy o swojej przemianie.

-Różowa? Albo mi się tylko wydaje, albo pantery są z reguły czarne - Syriusz nie potrafił ukryć zdziwienia.

Zaczął się nawet zastanawiać czy to może wina alkoholu, że zaczyna mieć problemy ze słuchem, albo co gorsza, z kolorami.

-Tak, ale mugole mają taką bajkę Różowa Pantera, to jest o takie panterze, która jest detektywem. - wyjaśniła Tonks. - Mój tata pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny - dodała po chwili widząc wciąż zdziwioną minę kuzyna.

-Rzeczywiście - Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby.

Przez chwilę zapadła niezręczna cisza. Słychać było tylko trzaskanie ognia w kominku.

-To przez Remusa, prawda? - odezwał się w końcu Syriusz i od razu pożałował, że to zrobił, bo w oczach Tonks pojawiły się łzy.

Nie spojrzała jednak na niego. Wciąż wpatrzona w ogień w kominku wypiła swoje piwo do dna i dopiero wtedy podniosła wzrok na Blacka.

-Mógłbyś być detektywem jak Różowa Pantera. - powiedziała w końcu wyciarając łzy.

-Chyba czarną! - oburzył się Syriusz uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

Tonks również się uśmiechnęła pociągając nosem.

-Jak nie chcesz to nie musisz nic mówić. - postanowił ratować sytuację Black widząc, że łzy w oczach Nimfadory wcale nie znkają i co gorsza, jest ich coraz więcej. - Już! Zmieniamy temat, to co tam w Ministerstwie?

-To nie tak, że nie chcę. Ja tylko... ale obiecaj, że nie będziesz się śmiał. - powiedziała pociagając nosem.

-Postaram się - Syriursz zrezygnował ze zmiany tematu.

Stwierdził, że chyba Dora chce się komuś wygadać. Może właśnie dlatego też chciała zostać u niego na parę dni. Potrzebowała wsparcia i kogoś, kto ma dużo czasu i komu może się zwierzyć. Postanowił więc wysłuchać jej i w miarę możliwości jakoś ją pocieszyć. Bardzo jednak wątpił w to, żeby udało mu się podnieść na duchu Nimfadorę. Nigdy nie był dobry w poprawianiu humoru, a już napewno jeśli chodzi o kobiety. Machnął więc różdżką w stronę drzwi i po chwili z cichym świstem wleciało do pokoju pudełko chusteczek higienicznych. Syriursz złapał je jedną ręką i postawił obok Tonks, która uśmiechnęła się lekko i wzięła jedną.

-Bo widzisz, on powiedział, że nie chce mnie skrzywdzić. - zaszlochała w chusteczkę.

Powróciły najgorsze koszmary Blacka. Jest sam z płaczącą kobietą, która została rzucona przez jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Co robić? Co ma robić?! Wstał z fotela i usiadł obok kuzynki.

-Nie płacz, spokojnie - powiedział obejmując ją ramieniem.

Tonks jakby się trochę uspokoiła. Wytarła oczy i nos chusteczką i wpatrując sie w ogień wciąż wesoło trzaskający w kominku wyszeptała:

-Wcale nie jest dla mnie za stary, prawda?

Syriusz przytulił ją mocniej do siebie. Poczuł teraz, że cała się trzęsie.

-Oczywiście, że nie jest za stary. - odparł modląc się żeby przestała płakać. - On... -zawachał się przez chwilę. - Remus poprostu nigdy nie miał dziewczyny.

Tonks przestała płakać i usiadła prosto patrząc ze zdziwieniem na Blacka. Oczy miała spuchnięte i czerwone od płaczu, a po policzkach wciąż spływały jej łzy.

-Może nie powienienem tego mówić. Pewnie nie był by zadowolony. - zmieszał sie Syriusz. W końcu skoro Lupin sam nie powiedział tego Dorze, to może chciał aby pozostało to tajemnicą. Dziewczyna jednak zrobiła znowu minę jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać, więc szybko dodał:

-Ale obiecaj, że mu nie powiesz. - kiwnęła głową wyraźnie zaciekawiona. - Bo widzisz on zawsze bał się związku. Bał się, że będzie musiał powiedzieć o swojej przypadłości. Kiedy byliśmy w Hogwarcie nikt poza nami i nauczycielami o tym nie wiedział. Było zagrożenie, że jak ktoś sie dowie, może powiedzieć rodzicom, którzy nie będą zadowoleni i Remus zostanie wyrzucony ze szkoły. Dlatego nie umawiał się z dziewczynami. To znaczy na imprezach czasami można go było zobaczyć gdzieś w kącie jak się obściskuje z jakąś, ale to zawsze było jednorazowe i pod wpływem alkoholu.

Tonks uśmiechnęła się gdy wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie.

-Daj mu trochę czasu, żeby mógł to przemyśleć. - dodał Syriusz podając jej kolejną chusteczkę.

Pokiwała głową i wytarła nos.

-Dzięki Syriuszu, - szepnęła i pocałowała go w policzek. - Chyba pójdę już spać. Sypialnia Twojego brata?

-Tak, dobranoc. Jakbyś czegoś potrzebowała, to będę u siebie. - powiedział wstając i starając się ukryć rumieńce, które pojawiły sie na jego policzkach.


	5. Chapter 5

Syriusz długo jeszcze leżał w łóżku nie mogąc zasnąć. Myślał o tym co powiedziała mu Tonks i o tym jak Remus mógł ją tak potraktować. Zaczął się też obawiać reakcji przyjaciela na wiadomość o tym, że stał się "pocieszycielem" jego byłej dziewczyny. Sen z powiek spędzał mu również ten niewinny pocałunek. Tłumaczył sobie, że Nimfadora była mu poprostu bardzo wdzięczna, że jej wysłuchał i pozwolił się wypłakać. Coś w głębi duszy nie dawało mu jednak spokoju. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy to efekt późnej pory, alkoholu który wypił czy jego wyobraźni, ale coraz bardziej zaczął utwierdzać się w przekonaniu, że w tym pocałunku nie było nic niewinnego. Parę razy nawet wstawał z łóżka i już miał iść do Tonks, kiedy z ręką na klamce uświadamiał sobie co robi. Nie, to zły pomysł. Ona jest załamana, przeżywa rozstanie, ma depresję. Nie powinien jej tak wykorzystywać. Jednak czuł się trochę zazdrosny, że Tonks zakochała się w Remusie, kiedy obok był on - Syriusz. Przecież zawse wszystkie dziewczyny wolały jego. To dookoła niego kręciły się najlepsze laski, a Remus zawsze stał gdzieś obok i uśmiechał się pod nosem czytając kolejną książkę. Czyżby jego młodzieńczy wdzięk i urok wypaliły się? Czy nie jest już atrakcyjny dla kobiet?

W końcu po blisko trzech godzinach wreszcie zasnął. Sen również nie należał jednak do najprzyjemniejszych rzeczy tej nocy. Przez cały czas uciekał przed Remusem, który gonił go w sukni ślubnej i krzyczał, że ukradł mu dziewczynę. Wreszcie gdy udało mu się go zgubić na dworcu King's Cross, pani Weasley, która wyglądała jak Różowa Pantera, prosiła go aby pomógł Tonks układać grzebienie na schodach. Tu niestety znowu pojawił się Lupin, który zaczął mu pukać w głowę w odpowiedzi słysząc pusty dźwięk jakby uderzał w drewno.

Otworzył oczy i usiadł na łóżku oddychając szybko. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że owo pukanie było prawdziwe. Do pokoju wślizgnęła się Tonks niosąc dwa kubki pełne jakiegos gorącego płynu.

-Wstałeś? - zapytała uśmiechając się.

Wyglądała dużo lepiej niż wczoraj. Mimo tego, że nie powróciły jeszcze jaskrawo różowe włosy, ani wesołe oczy, to nie była już taka blada i lekko się uśmiechała.

-Obudziałam cię? - zapytała siadając obok niego na łóżku i wręczając mu jeden z kubków.

-Nie, nie. Już nie śpię - odrzekł po czym spróbował się napić kawy co skończyło się jednak oparzeniem języka.

-Muszę iść zaraz do Ministerstwa, a chciałam ci jeszcze przed wyjściem powiedzieć cześć. - powiedziała uśmiechając się do niego. - Przygotwałam ci śniadanie, jest w kuchni.

-Śniadanie?! - Syriusz wyraźnie się ożywił. - Umieram z głodu.

Zerwał się z łóżka zaplątując się w kołdrę i lądując na ziemi, co spowodało, że Tonks wybuchnęła śmiechem.

-Spokojnie, Stworek na pewno nie zje ci wszystkiego. - zaśmiała się obserwując zmagania Blacka, który usilnie starał się uwolnić z pościeli.

-To chyba jeden z nowych produktów Weasley'ów. Śpij do woli, pościel i tak nie pozwoli ci wstać. - powiedział z przekąsem i zaklął pod nosem.

-Poczekaj, pomogę ci. - Tonks wstała i próbując dostać się do Blacka potknęła się o niego, co spowodowało, że wylądowała na nim. - Przepraszam! Ale ze mnie niezdara. - podniosła sie na rękach i spojrzała na Syriusza.

Leżał na plecach przygwożdżony przez nią do ziemi. Szybko podniosła się czując, że się rumieni. Wyciągnęła różdżkę z wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty i machnęła w kierunku kołdry, która natychmiast rozluźniła uścisk uwalniając Blacka. Podała mu rękę, żeby mógł się podnieść.

-Dzięki - odparł wstając z pomocą Tonks i uśmiechając się do niej. - To co? Śniadanie?

Z lekką ulgą pokiwała głową, ciesząc się w duchu, że ta jakby nie patrzeć, dosyć krępująca, choć jednak miła sytuacja, już się zakończyła i razem zeszli do kuchni na śniadanie.

akkarinowa i Lavenna - dzięki za uznanie :)


	6. Chapter 6

Kiedy Tonks wróciła późnym popołudniem z Ministerstwa czekał już na nią obiad. Syriusz postanowił ugościć ją jak przystało na dobrego gospodarza. Co prawda obiad składał się z ogromnej ilości przesolonej jajecznicy ze szczypiorkiem, ale podał ją przy świecach na srebrnych talerzach z kolekcji Black'ów. Aurorka była nieco zdziwiona i z trudem postrzymywała śmiech kiedy siadała przy stole.

-Czy napije się pani piwa kremowego? - zapytał Syriusz z udawanym francuskim akcentem.

-Tak, chętnie. - uśmiechnęła się obserwując jak Black otwiera butelkę zębami i stawia na stole. - Dobrze, że to tak to zrobiłeś, bo zaczynałam sie zastanawiać, czy nie jesteś pod wpływem jakiegoś zaklęcia.

Jedli rozmawiając o tym jak im minął dzień. Tonks opowiedziała Syriuszowi o schwytanym czarodzieju, który zabił czwórkę mugoli i twierdził, że był pod działaniem zaklęcia Imperius, oraz o tym jak Kingsley przekonuje wszystkich, że szalony zabójca trzynastu osób i swojego przyjaciela, Syriusz Black, przebywa w tym momencie na Syberii. Mimo tego, że jajecznica była tak strasznie słona, że Tonks wypiła trzy piwa jedząc ją, pochwaliła gospodarza i uprzedziła go, że jutro jej kolej, więc żeby nie brał się za gotowanie.

-Spotkałam dzisiaj Remusa - powiedziała Dora, kiedy siedzieli już w salonie przy kominku.

Syriusz natychmiast spojrzał na nią czekając na ciąg dalszy, jednak aurorka nic nie powiedziała. Patrzyła się tylko bezmyślnie ze smutną miną w ogień wesoło trzaskajacy w kominku.

-Co on tam robił? - zapytał w końcu Black nie mogąc dłużej czekać.

-Nie wiem. - odparła nie patrząc na niego. -Uciekł jak mnie zobaczył.

-Palant. - podsumował Syriusz krzyżując ramiona na piersi i robiąc obrażoną minę.

Tonks spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się. Pomyślała, że jest uroczy, kiedy tak stara się za wszelką cenę poprawić jej humor.

Przez resztę wieczoru unikali rozmów o Lupinie. Syriusz na dnie pewnej bardzo zakurzonej komody w salonie znalazł album z jego zdjeciami z dzieciństwa. Co chwila wybuchali śmiechem, kiedy Black opowiadał kuzynce historie związane z fotografiami. Najabrdziej śmiała się gdy zobaczyła na jednej z nich zobaczyła małego Syriusza, który bawiła się z bratem Regulusem w jak to sam nazwał "przeciąganiem kota". Trzymali małego czarnego kota, jeden za ogon, drugi za przednie łapki i każdy z nich ciągnął w swoją stronę. Black z trudem powstrzymując śmiech wyjaśnił, że kot nie ucierpiał, a rodzice musieli im kupić drugiego, bo bracia nie chcieli się niczym dzielić.

Kiedy wreszcie po północy zaczęli ziewać, a głowa Tonks co chwila opadała na ramię Syriusza, oboje zgodnie stwierdzili, że najwyższa pora iść spać. Tym razem nie było dla Blacka niespodzianką, kiedy Dora wspięła się palce, aby pocałować go w policzek na dobranoc. Choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, nawet przed samym sobą, tylko czekał aż aurorka to zrobi.

Kiedy wszedł do swojej sypialni z przerażeniem stwierdził, że jest w niej straszliwie zimno. Wyjrzał przez okno. Noc była wyjątkowo ciemna, a silny wiatr wyginał gałęzie drzew we wszystkie kierunki. Szybko przebrał się w pidżamę i wślizgnął pod kołdrę. Otulił się po same uszy i starał się zasnąć. Po chwili usłyszał ciche pukanie. W pierwszym momencie pomyślał, że się przesłyszał, ale drzwi do jego sypialni otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem i stanęła w nich Tonks. Miała na sobie krótką koszulę nocną w kratkę, która na dobrą sprawę mogła być również zwykłą męską koszulą.

-Śpisz? - zapytała szeptem.

-Nie, co się stało? - Syriusz usiadł na łóżku.

-Zimno mi, zamarzam. - powiedziała przestępując nerwowo z nogi na nogę i otulając się rękami.

-Chodź. - Black podniósł kołdrę i przywołał ją gestem.

Natychmiast podbiegła do niego i wślizgnęła się do łóżka. Położył się koło niej. Nie było mu wcale cieplej, a na dodatek czuł się trochę dziwnie. Nie leżał w jednym łóżku z kobietą od kiedy skończył Hogwart.

-To nic nie daje. - usłyszał szept Tonks i spojrzał na nią.

Leżała na plecach trzęsąc się z zimna i patrząc w sufit. Objął ją ramieniem, a ona przytuliła się do niego. Od razu poczuł przyjemne ciepło promieniujące od dziewczyny.

-Znam takie zaklęcie. - powiedział sięgając po różdżkę leżącą na szafce nocnej.

Machnął nią celując w ich ciała skryte pod kołdrą i natychmiast poczuli rozchodzące się ciepło, jakby ktoś wylał im wiadro wrzątku do łóżka.

-Od razu lepiej. - Tonks wtuliła się mocniej w klatkę piersiową Syriusza. - Dobranoc.

-Śpij dobrze. - odparł gładząc ją odruchowo po włosach i czując, że powoli zasypia.

"Let's not do another one tonight  
Have a slow one cook for me see no one  
All I want is you, and a cold beer  
Come over here let me whisper Spanish in your ear  
Amor cariño, dame otro besito  
Amor cariño, dame otro besito, despacito" MJ.

Przepraszam, nie mogłam się powstrzymać, tak mi jakoś ta piosenka pasowała na podsumowanie :)


	7. Chapter 7

Kiedy następnego ranka Tonks obudziła się poczuła silne ramię Blacka obejmującego ją w pasie. Odwróciła się ostrożnie żeby go nie obudzić. Jego twarz znajdowała się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jej. Zaczęła przyglądać mu się uważnie. Czarne, długie włosy opadały mu na twarz. Odgarnęła je delikatnie. Śpiący Syriusz wyglądał jak dziecko. Spokojny, lekko uśmiechnięty, brakowało tylko kciuka w buzi. Zaśmiała się cicho na samą myśl o tym, jak by wyglądał ssąc kciuka przez sen. W tym samym momencie Syriusz westchnął głęboko i przyciągnął ją bliżej do siebie, tak że teraz dokładnie czuła na swoim ciele jego ciepły tors.

-Syriuszu. - szepnęła mu do ucha, ale odpowiedziało jej tylko ciche mruknięcie. - Wstajemy!

Otworzył oczy. Przez chwilę mogło by sie zdawać, że jest zdziwiony sytuacją, w której się znalazł, ale zaraz potem uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Jak się spało?- zapytała wyswobadzając się z jego objęć i całując go delikatnie w czoło.

-Nadzwyczaj... - nie dokończył, bo w tym samym momencie wylądował razem z Tonks na podłodze. - Co robisz?!

-Powiedz mi mój drogi, czy ty zmieniłeś pościel? - zapytała aurorka odgarniając sobie z twarzy włosy Blacka, który przygniótł ją do podłogi.

Zaklął cicho. Wciąż odczuwał ból po wczorajszym upadku spowodowanym niefortunną pościelą, a teraz jeszcze naraził na to Tonks. Jak mógł zapomnieć jej zmienić?

-Masz może różdżkę? - zapytał uśmiechając się szeroko.

-Hmm... poczekaj, poszukam, chyba zawieruszyła się gdzieś w mojej nocnej koszuli. - odpowiedziała ironicznie Dora.

-Super, to idziemy dalej spać. - za to zdanie dostał poduszką w głowę. - Za co to?!

Spojrzał oburzony na śmiejącą się Tonks i już miał jej oddać kiedy nagle na środku pokoju pojawiła się srebrna łasica i głosem Artura Weasley'a powiedziała:

-Syriuszu, dzisiaj wieczorem odbędzie się nie planowane spotkanie Zakonu. Dumbledore chce powierzyć komuś jakąś ważną misję. Nic poza tym nie powiedział. Molly prosiła abym ci przekazał, że przybędzie do ciebie po południu żeby ugotować ci coś na kolacje. Do zobaczenia, Artur.

Spojrzeli na siebie ze zdziwieniem.

-Wiesz, że jak zaraz czegoś nie wymyślimy to zastaną nas tutaj razem leżących w pościeli na podłodze? - zapytała Tonks patrząc Syriuszowi w oczy.

-Wiem.

-A wiesz co sobie pomyślą, jak już nas tu znajdą?

-Że dziwne, że nie umarli z głodu? - zapytał Syriusz uśmiechając się szeroko, za co Tonks wymierzyła mu kolejny cios poduszką. -Dobra, już dobra. Nie ruszaj się.

Podniósł się najbardziej jak mu się udało i sięgnął ręką w stronę szafki nocnej. Dora cały czas marudziła, że jego kolana wbijają jej się w nogi.

-Mam! - ucieszył się z trudem łapiąc różdżkę koniuszkami palców.

Wycelował różdżką w stronę pościeli i po chwili już oswobodzeni z pułapki zeszli po schodach do kuchni.

-Tak w ogóle to czego nie chcesz żeby ktoś dowiedział się, że mieszkasz teraz ze mną? - zapytał Syriusz smarując chleb masłem.

Przez chwilę Tonks milczała nie patrząc nawet na niego. W końcu, wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku, odparła:

-Po prostu lepiej będzie jeśli narazie zostanie to między nami. - spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się. - Muszę iść do Ministerstwa. Wrócę dopiero na zebranie.

Widząc jednak smutną minę Blacka podeszła do niego i pocałowała go w policzek, po czym wyszła do swojego pokoju żeby się przebrać.


	8. Chapter 8

Kiedy około godziny trzynastej Molly wyszła z kominka w kuchni Kwatery Głównej, Syriusz właśnie skończył rozprawiać się ze złośliwą kołdrą. Obcałowała go jakby nie widzieli się ze sto lat i zanim za cokolwiek się zabrała zapytała:

-Rozmawiałeś z Tonks?

Syriusz tylko skinął głową biorąc nowego Proroka Codziennego, którego właśnie przyniosła pani Weasley.

-No i co? - ponagliła Blacka.

-Co co? Rozmawiałem z nią. - powiedział przeglądając gazetę.

-Ale co ci powiedziała?

-Pytasz jakbyś nie wiedziała. - odparł uśmiechając się do niej szeroko, ale widząc że Molly nie ustąpi dodał:

-Lupin ją rzucił, bo jest za stary, niebezpieczny i tak dalej, dalej, bla, bla, bla... - skończył kartkować Proroka i odłożył go na bok.

Molly westchnęła i zabrała się za gotowanie. Syriusz parę razy próbował zajrzeć do garnków, ale za każdym razem pani Weasley go wyganiała. Zmuszony był więc zająć się rozwiązywaniem krzyżówki na ostatniej stronie Proroka.

-Nazwisko autorki Historii Magii? - zapytał podnosząc wzrok na Molly w momencie kiedy z kominka wyszła Tonks. Molly natychmiast podbiegła do niej, aby się z nią przywitać. Syriusz już też wstawał, oczekując chociażby buziaka w policzek od aurorki, kiedy ta uśmiechnęła się do niego i wyszła tłumacząc, że musi iść do łazienki. Syriusz nieco obrażony usiadł z powrotem i jako autorkę Historii Magii wpisał Ritę Skeeter, za co z gazety wytrysnął na niego strumień wody prosto w twarz.

-Świetnie. - mruknął wycierając twarz rękawem.

Po czym wstał i wyszedł z kuchni. Wbiegł do swojej sypialni przeskakując po dwa stopnie i otworzył szafę szukając jakieś suchej szaty. Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem akurat w momencie kiedy stał bez koszulki. Odwrócił się natychmiast i ujrzał Tonks uśmiechającą się do niego szeroko i przyglądającej mu się z zaciekawieniem.

-Mogę? - zapytała i nie czekając na pozwolenie weszła do pokoju rzucając mu się na szyję i całując go w policzek.

-A to za co? - zapytał Black ubierając koszulkę i puszczając oczko do aurorki.

-Za nic. Chciałam się tylko przywitać. - odparła siadając na łóżku i biorąc do ręki poduszkę, która już po chwili poszybowała w stronę Syriusza.

Złapał ją w locie tuż przed swoją twarzą i już mial rzucać z zwijającą się ze śmiechu Dorę, kiedy usłyszeli z dołu wołanie Molly. Odłożył więc poduszkę i otworzył drzwi zapraszając Tonks gestem do wyjścia. Podeszła do niego powoli patrząc mu cały czas w oczy i uśmiechając się lekko opuściała pokój wraz z Blackiem.

Spotkanie Zakonu minęło wyjątkowo szybko. Okazało się, że Dumbledore chce wysłać Remusa, do innych dziko żyjących wilkołaków, aby dowiedział się czy są szanse na znalezie wśród nich nowych członków Zakonu. Syriusz zauważył, że Tonks nieco zbladła słysząc w jak niebezpiecznej misji ma wziać udział Lupin. Natomiast główny zainteresowany nie spojrzał na nią ani razu i, jak stwierdził Black, starał się udawać, że jej tam wcale nie ma. Po spotkaniu pożegnawszy się ze wszystkimi wyszedł tłumacząc, że musi się przygotować do wyprawy. Syriusz zauważył, że gdy tylko zniknął za drzwiami Tonks od razu rozpromieniła się i dołączyła do wesołej rozmowy podczas kolacji.

Pierwszy od stołu wstał Kingsley i dziękując za wspaniałe danie zniknął w zielonych płomieniach. Chwilę później również Moody opuścił Kwaterę, a zaraz po nim Weasley'owie.

Syriusz chcąc zaimponować Nimfadorze oznajmił jej, że posprząta po kolacji zmuszając ją, żeby poszła odpocząć. Jednak gdy tylko upewnił się, że weszła już so salonu przywołał do siebie Stworka i kazał mu posprzątać. Sam natomiast odczekał jeszcze parę minut po czym wspiął się na pierwsze piętro i uchylił drzwi do pokoju. Tonks była zdziwiona tym, że tak szybko uporał się ze sprzątaniem i nie chciała mu uwierzyć, ale dała się przekonać, kiedy wyjął z szafki butelkę jednego z najlepszych win jakie znajdowały się w kolekcji Blacków.

Przez resztę wieczoru była jednak mało rozmowna i dziwnie zamyślona. Syriusz dobrze wiedział, że wciąż martwi się o Remusa, więc zaprzestał swoich prób rozśmieszenia ją za wszelką cenę i pozwolił jej w spokoju pomyśleć.

-Dlaczego się tak patrzysz? - Tonks wyrwała z zamyślenia Blacka, który od conajmniej piętnastu minut nie odrywał od niej wzroku.

-Ja? Co? - otrząsnął się. - Ładnie dzisiaj wyglądasz.

Uśmiechnęła się ciesząc się w duchu, że jest dosyć ciemno i Syriusz nie może zobaczyć jak się zarumieniła kiedy to powiedział.

-Dziękuję. - odpowiedziała szeptem po czym opróżniła swój kieliszek.

Poczuła przyjemny zawrót głowy i doszła do wniosku, że chyba wino zrobiło już swoje. Podeszła do Syriusza, który szukał w szafce kolejnej butelki trunku i zachwiała się lekko. Przytrzymał ją uśmiechając się, bo chyba pierwszy raz w życiu widział ją w takim stanie.

-Idziemy spać? - zapytał.

Pokiwała głową patrząc mu w oczy.

-Dobranoc - powiedziała i wspięła się na palce, żeby pocałować go w policzek.

Przytulił ją mocno do siebie, kiedy objęła go za szyję rękami. Po chwili drgnęła i Syriusz odsunął się trochę nie wypuszczajac jej jednak z objęć. Tak uroczo wyglądała w delikatnie drgajacym świetle z kominka. Jej duże, ciemne oczy zdawały się uśmiechać do niego. Przysunął się bliżej i pocałował ją w usta. Nie była zaskoczona. Od razu odwzajemniła pocałunek mocniej oplatając jego szyję ramionami. Kiedy wreszcie odsunęli się od siebie oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Tego wieczora dla żadnego z nich nie było zaskoczeniem, że kładą się spać w jednym łóżku. A kiedy już leżeli przytuleni do siebie Black z dumą stwierdził, że wypełnił zadanie wyznaczone mu przez Molly Weasley. Włosy Tonks znowu stały się jaskrawo różowe.

To jeszcze nie koniec! ;D Choć możliwe, że następny rozdział będzie dopiero we wrześniu.


	9. Chapter 9

Przez następne kilka dni układało im się wspaniale. Budzili się co rano razem i zasypiali razem wtuleni w siebie nawzajem. Długie chłodne wieczory spędzali w salonie przed kominkiem upajając się wzajemną bliskością, śmiejąc się i popijając grzane wino. Kiedy byli razem czas zdawał się płynąć dwa razy szybciej niż normalnie. Każda chwila mijała zdumiewająco szybko pozostawiając po sobie jedynie wspomnienia i niedosyt. Natomiast kiedy w ciagu dnia musieli się rozstać,minuty dłużyły się jak godziny i zdawały trwać w nieskończoność.

Syriusz siedząc sam w domu nudził się jeszcze bardziej. Całe dnie włóczył się bezmyślnie po schodach lub leżał na łóżku z błogim uśmiechem na twarzy wspominając ostatnie chwile spędzone z Tonks. Dora nie miała jednak tak dużo wolnego czasu by móc zanużyć się we wspomnieniach. Szalonooki wciąż angażował ją do różnych zadań, więc cały dzień miała wypełniony obowiązkami. Kiedy wracała wieczorem do domu marzyła już tylko o gorącej kąpieli i ciepłym łóżku.

Podczas spotkań Zakonu też nie było łatwo. Ponieważ postanowili nie informować nikogo o ich związku, musieli zachować odpowiednie środki ostrożności. Po pierwsze, przed zebraniem Tonks deportowała się do kuchni z innego pomieszczenia, aby nikomu nie przyszło na myśl, że może jest już tam dużo wcześniej. Po drugie starała się za każdym razem upodobnić do depresyjnej, smutnej i ponurej Nimfadory, która nie może się otrząsnąć po zawodzie miłosnym. Niestety skutkowało to zatroskaną miną Molly skierowaną w stronę aurorki i ciągłym nękaniem Blacka pytaniami czy może rozmawiał z Dorą lub Remusem.

Lupin nie pojawiał się na spotkaniach od dłuższego czasu, jednak za każdym razem gdy ktoś wymówił jego imię Syriusz zauważał, że Tonks lekko blednie. Nie wiedział czy było to skutkiem jej wspaniałej gry aktorskiej czy rzeczywiście wciąż się o niego martwiła. Mimo wszystko postanowił nie poruszać tego tematu. Było mu z nią dobrze i choć nie był do końca pewien czy to co do niej czuje to prawdziwe uczucie czy tylko pożądanie po tak długim okresie samotności, nie chciał tego psuć wspominaniem Remusa. Tonks również nie chciała o tym rozmawiać. Może i Syriusz nie był tym, w którym się zakochała i bardzo różnił się od Lupina to jednak czuła, że ten związek może być przyjemna próbą odegrania się na Remusie, a jeśli miałoby to przerodzić się w coś poważnego, to nie ma co marnować okazji.

-Dzisiaj niedziela - mruknęła Tonks wspinając się na plecy śpiącego wciąż Blacka.

Odpowiedziało jej jednak tylko ciche chrapnięcie. Położyła się na nim wplatając dłonie w jego włosy i muskając delikatnie ramiona ustami.

-Wiesz co to znaczy? - szepnęła mu do ucha.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się i uchylił oczy.

-Że cały dzień masz tylko dla mnie? - pokiwała głową unosząc się na kolanach by Black mógl odwrócić się do niej przodem.

Pocałował ją przyciągając jej drobne ciało do siebie. Odsunęła się jednak szybko z lekkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

-To nie znaczy, że mamy go spędzić w łóżku - powiedziała stanowczo odgarniając jego zmierzwione włosy z twarzy. - No już! Wstawaj, ubieraj się, niedługo święta, trzeba zacząć porządki.

W mgnieniu oka wyszkoczyła z łóżka, nie czekając nawet na reakcję Blacka i machając mu od drzwi pobiegła do swojego pokoju po ubranie.

Kiedy Syriusz wreszcie zwlekł się z łóżka i upodobnił do ludzi zszedł na dół do kuchni. Przywitał go tam bardzo miły widok. Dora uwijała się szybko, co chwila jednak strącając coś ze stołu, szykując śniadanie. Gorąca kawa w dzbanku stała już na stole, a jajecznica skwierczała wesoło na patelni. Black poczuł jak burczy mu w brzuchu na widok takiego śniadania. Pocałował Tonks w policzek i szybko usiadł przy stole nakładając sobie wielką porcję jajecznicy. Tonks śmiejąc się z niego zaczęła się zastanawiać czy naprawdę tak niewiele trzeba zrobić by uszczęśliwić faceta. Po zjedzeniu oznajmiła mu, że tym razem jego kolej na sprzątanie, czego nie przywitał już z takim entuzjazmem jak poprzednio, ale posłusznie wykonał zadanie.

-Co to za perfumy? - zapytał po chwili przytulając się do Dory, która z miotełką do kurzu szperała we wszystkich szafkach w salonie.

-Te co zawsze. - odparła starając się nie zwracać uwagi na krótkie pocałunki, którymi obdarzał ją Syriusz w każde odsłonięte miejsce na jej ciele.

-Dzisiaj pachnął jednak zupełnie inaczej. - szepnął jej do ucha zaczynając powoli rozpinać koszulę dziewczyny.

Odróciła się do niego przodem i pocałowała go namiętnie w usta. Odwzajemnił pocałunek opierając ją o ścianę i powracajac do walki z guzikami. Jeszcze tylko trzy, dwa, jeden i... Szybkim ruchem zdjęła z niego czarny podkoszulek, a jej oczom ukazał się umięśniony tors pokryty tatuażami. Przesunęła swoje dłonie po ciele Syriusza, które pokryło się gęsią skórką, a jego właściciel mruknął i rzucił za siebie koszulę Dory. Przyciągnął do siebie jej pół nagie ciało i przeniósł na kanapę. Naprężyła mięśnie obejmując jego biodra swoim nogami. Jedym ruchem rozpiął rozporek i odrzucił spodnie na bok. Tonks objęła go ramionami gdy delikatnie całował jej szyję i dekold. Pomyślała o Remusie, ale natychmiast pozbyła się tej myśli zła na siebie. Syriusz zaczął właśnie rozpinać stanik dziewczyny, kiedy usłyszeli cichy trzask dobiegający z dolnego piętra, a po nim donośne wołanie Molly Weasley:

-Syriuszu! Wstałeś już?!


	10. Chapter 10

-Co teraz? - zapytała szeptem Tonks wymieniając przerażone spojrzenia z Syriuszem, który w samych bokserkach znieruchomiał z twarzą na dekoldzie dziewczyny, wymachując tryumfalnie czarnym koronkowym stanikiem nad głową.

-Udajemy, że nas nie ma? - uśmiechnął się szeroko, za co oberwał poduszką w głowę.

-Wstawaj, ubieraj się i zejdź na dół. Ja zaraz coś wymyślę. - odparła przechwytując brakujący element swojej bielizny.

Syriusz niechętnie wstał i naciągnął spodnie, po czym chwycił podkoszulek leżący na podłodze i wołając do Molly, że już schodzi wybiegł z salonu. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na Tonks, która odwrócona do niego tyłem starała się zapiąc stanik na plecach i poczuł złość na panią Weasley. Jak mogła przerwać im w takim momencie?!

-Przepraszam, że tak bez zapowiedzi, ale chciałam ci przynieść zapiekankę na obiad. Specjalnie zrobiłam więcej, bo wiem jak ją lubisz. - odparła Molly całując Syriusza w policzki.

-Dzięki - Black wyswobodził się z objęć i zajrzał do paczki przyniesionej przez Molly.

-Rozmawiałeś może ostatnio z Tonks? - pani Weasley przeszła do tematu, który zapewne był prawdziwym celem jej wizyty.

-Dlaczego pytasz? - Black znieruchomiał z pełnym widelcem zmierzającym w stronę ust.

-Ona wciąż jest taka smutna. Tak sobie pomyślałam... - zawachała się patrząc na gospodarza. - Może zaproponował byś jej, żeby wprowadziła się do ciebie. Nie czuła by się taka samotna, a i ty miałbyś towarzystwo.

Syriusz o mały włos nie wybuchnął śmiechem. Zaczął się modlić w duchu, żeby Tonks nie zeszła zaraz po schodach do kuchni w samej bieliźnie, choć z drugiej strony mina Molly mogłaby być wtedy bardzo ciekawa. Nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć kiedy usłyszeli trzask, a po chwili szybkie kroki i w drzwiach stanęła, w kompletnej garderobie, Nimfadora.

-O! Molly! Nie spodziewałam sie ciebie tutaj. - Black stwierdził, że jego nowa dziewczyna bardzo słabo udaje zaskoczenie.

Na szczęście pani Weasley łyknęła przynętę i już po chwili obcałowała i wyściskała dziewczynę. Wszystko szło jak najlepiej. Wypili herbatę, a Tonks wytłumaczyła, że chciała pożyczyć od Syriusza miotłę, bo jej ostatnio ma problemy z utrzymaniem się w powietrzu. Molly oczywiście wspomniała o pomyśle przeprowadzki aurorki do Kwatery Głównej, a Dora, która podobnie jak Syriusz, z trudem powstrzymała śmiech, odpowiedziała, że musi się zastanowić. Oboje odetchnęli z ulgą kiedy Molly oznajmiła, że na nią już czas i musi wracać do Nory, a gdy tylko cichy trzask oznajmił jej zniknięcie oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem.

-Muszę powiedzieć, że twoje zdolności aktorskie do najlepszych nie należą, moja droga! - powiedział Syriusz obejmując aurorkę i całując ją w usta.

-Też nie popisałeś się błyskotliwością, kiedy weszłam. Mogłeś chociaż udać zaskoczenie, a nie tylko wyszczerzyć się jak pajac. - zaśmiała się obejmując go i wplatając dłonie w jego włosy.

-To na czym to stanęło? - Syriusz oparł Dorę o stół i zaczął znowu powoli rozpinać guziki koszuli, nie przerywając przy tym pocałunku.

Oplotła nogami jego biodra całując go delikatnie w szyję. Mruknął cicho gdy wsnuęła dłonie pod jego czarny podkoszulek podążając nimi od brzucha w stronę klatki piersiowej.

Nagle jednak ciche pyknięcie przerwało romantyczny nastrój, a oni odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni.

-Chyba zapomniałam zabarać... - Molly Weasley oniemiała z wrażenia.

Spojrzała na Tonks siedzącą na stole z rozpiętą koszulą, z pod której widać było koronkową bieliznę i Syriusza stojącego dwa kroki od niej z drobną różową malinką na szyi i rozmazaną czerwoną szminką dookoła ust. Patrzyła na nich nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa, aż w końcu uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zaczęła ich przytulać, co spowodowało, że teraz na ich twarzach pojawiło się zdziwienie. Kiedy w końcu ochłonęła i dała się namówić na kolejną herbatę usiedli wszyscy razem przy stole i opowiedzieli wszystko po kolei zaczynając od tego, kiedy Dora wprowadziła się do Kwatery, a kończąc na wymienieniu wszystkich środków ostrożności jakie zastosowali, żeby nikt nie dowiedział się o ich związku. Molly nie mogła zrozumieć dlaczego chcą to ukryć, ale zgodziła się nikomu nie pisnąć ani słówka.

Kiedy wreszcie ostatnie promienie słońca zaczęły znikać za drzewami na Grimmuald Place wstała i wyściskawszy ich po raz kolejny deportowała się do Nory.

Tonks podeszła szybko do Syriusza i rzuciła mu się w ramiona wtulając twarz w jego ciepły tors. Przytulił ją całując delikatnie w głowę, po czym śmiejąc się z reakcji Molly poszli na górę do sypialni.


	11. Chapter 11

Syriusz obudził się pierwszy. Spojrzał na leżącą na brzuchu obok niego Tonks. Jej różowe włosy opadały swobodnie na jasne plecy. Kołdra zakrywała ją od pasa w dół. Westchnął wspominając wydarzenia ostatniej nocy. Dawno nie przeżył czegoś tak cudownego. Tak naprawdę to chyba nigdy. Koleżanki, z którymi spotykał się zanim trafił do Azkabanu były zupełnie inne, każdej czegoś brakowało, a Dora ma wszystko co sprawiało ją wyjątkową. Może pomyślał tak dlatego, że stała się dla niego bardzo bliska i ważna, a może rzeczywiście była niezwykła.

Przesunął delikatnie dłonią po jej plecach. Odetchnęła głęboko uśmiechając się przez sen. Nachylił głowę i pocałował ją w plecy pomiędzy łopatkami. Zaśmiała się. Zaczął całować ją coraz wyżej i wyżej, aż wreszcie dotarł do policzka. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego śmiejąc się na głos.

-Jak się spało? -zapytała rysując palcem kółeczka na torsie Blacka.

-Po raz pierwszy tak dobrze od jakiś piętnastu lat.

Zaśmiała się znowu przekręcając się na plecy i przyciągając kołdrę pod szyję. Syriusz znowu pochylił się nad nią i pocałował ją w usta.

-Muszę iść do pracy - powiedziała, gdy objął ją w pasie i przysunął do siebie.

Mruknął tylko całując ją teraz w szyję i przesuwając się powoli coraz niżej. Objęła go mocno i przytuliła. Zdała sobie sprawę, że nigdy wcześniej nie zwróciła uwagi na zapach jego perfum. Były bardzo podobne do perfum Remusa, tylko trochę ostrzejsze. Pomyślała o Lupinie. Ciekawe co teraz robi. Może o niej myśli. Czy on w ogóle kiedykolwiek o niej myśli? Wyrzuciła te myśli z głowy w momencie kiedy na środku pokoju pojawił się patronus Molly Weasley i oznajmił, że w południe odbędzie się nadzwyczajne spotkanie Zakonu i że Tonks ma pozwolenie na opuszczenie Ministerstwa na czas posiedzenia.

-Dobrze, że patronusy nie widzą osoby, której przekazują wiadomość. - odparła Tonks śmiejąc się z miny Syriusza, który nieco zdezorientowany rozglądał się dookoła pytając co chwila co się dzieje.

Korzystając okazji wymknęła się szybko z jego objęć i wybiegła z pokoju nakładając po drodze w pośpiechu podkoszulek Syriusza.

-Przepraszam, mój drogi! Szalonooki mnie zabije jak się znowu spoźnię. Widzimy się w południe. - zawołała odwracając się do niego w drzwiach.

Opadł na plecy i zamknął oczy. Znowu Molly im przeszkodziła. Co ta kobieta ma w sobie, że zawsze trafia w najmniej odpowiednim momencie?

Tuż przed godziną dwunastą postanowił jednak zejść do kuchni, więcj ubrał się, przeczesał włosy i ruszył w dół po schodach. Głowy skrzatów wiszące na ścianie rzucały posępne, długie cienie na podłogę. Syriusz ziewną szeroko, kiedy usłyszał cichy trzask, a po chwili z kuchni wyszła pani Weasley.

-O, tu jesteś. - powitała go uśmiechając się szeroko. - Chodź zaparzę herbatę.

Powlókł się za nią do kuchni. Nalewała wody do czajnika, kiedy inni członkowie Zakonu pojawiali się na Grimmould Place. Tonks była prawie ostatnia. Gdy weszła spojrzała na Syriusza i uśmiechnęła się krótko. Jej włosy znowu stały się czarne, a twarz lekko zbladła. Black już prawie zapomniał, że mieli przecież ukrywać swój związek. Usiadła obok niego i położyła mu rękę na kolanie pod stołem. Spojrzał na nią, ale nie zwróciła na niego uwagi tylko mocniej zacisnęła palce na kolanie Syriusza.

Wszedł Dumbledore i wszyscy umilkli. Nie wyglądał dobrze. Była dziwnie zmartwiony i zmęczony. Black pomyślał, że może jest chory.

-Mam złe wieści. - powiedział po chwili patrząc na każdego z osobna. - Od tygodnia nie mam żadnych wiadomości od Remusa.

Tonks zbladła, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się przerażnie. Poczuła przyspieszone bicie swojego serca i mimowolnie jeszcze mocniej zacisnęła palce na nodze Syriusza. Położył swoją dłoń na jej, żeby ją uspokoić. Wiedział, że nic nie poradzi na to, że dziewczyna martwi się o Lupina. Mimo tego, że ją zostawił, ona na pewno wciąż coś do niego czuje. To sprawiło, że sam również poczuł sie nie najlepiej. Przeżył z nią ostatnio wspaniałe chwile, a teraz dotarło do niego, że będąc z nim zapewne cały czas myślała o Remusie. Poczuł się zazdrosny. W czym niby Lupin jest od niego lepszy?

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk towarzyszący teleportacji, a po chwili drzwi kuchni otworzyły i stanął w nich jeszcze chudszy i bardziej zmęczony Remus Lupin.


	12. Chapter 12

Kolejne dni nie były wcale łatwiejsze. Mimo tego, że Tonks wciąż mieszkała z Syriuszem i wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku, tak jakby Remus jeszcze nie wrócił z misji, to jednak częste zebrania stały się najmniej przyjemnymi chwilami w życiu Blacka. Dora za każdym razem przybierała depresyjny wygląd by nie wzbudzać niczyich podejrzeń, a gdy pojawiał się Lupin nie odrywała od niego oczu i bladła jeszcze bardziej. Syriusz zawsze wtedy starał się być przy niej, trzymając jej dłoń pod stołem. Po każdym zebraniu, gdy wypominał jej dziwne zachowanie zapewniała go, że nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, po czym całowała go w usta, by przestał o tym myśleć.

Nie tylko Black zauważył dziwne zachowanie Tonks. Pewnego dnia, gdy aurorka była w pracy, z niespodziewaną wizytą odwiedziła Kwaterę Główną Molly Weasley.

-A jak tam z Tonks? - zagadnęła siadając naprzeciwko Syriusza i częstując go szarlotką.

Wzruszył tylko ramionami sięgając po ciasto. Spojrzała na niego z zatroskaną miną.

-Nic się nie martw. - starała się go pocieszyć, ale w jej głosie nie było przekonania.

Natomiast Remus zdawał się nie zauważać zupełnie nic. Był obojętny na kiepski wygląd aurorki i unikał jej wzroku. Z Syriuszem jednak rozmawiał jak za dawnych czasów. Nie miał pojęcia o jego związku z Tonks, a Black nie chciał go wcale o tym informować. Dobrze było grać rolę starego przyjaciela, a nie pocieszyciela byłej dziewczyny.

-Syriuszu.. - zagadnęła pewnego wieczora Tonks leżąc w samej bieliźnie na kanapie w salonie, wsparta plecami na torsie Blacka.

-Hmm?

-Jest jeszcze ta szarlotka, którą przyniosła Molly? - pokiwał głową. - A przyniósłbyś?

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Od razu domyśliła się, że wcale nie ma ochoty tego robić.

-No proszę... - powiedziała przesuwając dłonią po jego podbródku i całując go delikatnie w policzek.

Nie chciał dać za wygraną. Przypomniał sobie zasady, które jako młody chłopak ustalał z przyjaciółmi. Jedna z nich brzmiała: "Nigdy nie dać się wykorzystywać i manipulować kobiecie." Uśmiechnął się kątem ust i wstał szybko sprawiając, że na twarzy Dory pojawiło się zdumienie. Odwrócił się do niej tyłem i lekko przykucnął.

-Wskakuj! - zachęcił ją.

Śmiejąc się wspieła się na jego plecy i objęła go mocno za szyję. Zaczął udawać galopującego konia i biegać w kółko po pokoju. Tonks cieszyła się jak dziecko, gdy skierował się w stronę drzwi i zaczął zbiegać po schodach. Byli już prawie na samym dole, gdy z cichym trzaskiem, ledwo słyszalnym przez wrzaski Dory, w przedpokoju pojawił się Remus Lupin. Syriusz zamarł w bezruchu i poczuł, że Tonks coraz mocniej zaczyna przylegać do jego ciała. Lupin spojrzał na nich i ich spojrzenia spotkały się chwilowo. Bursztynowe oczy wilkołaka rozszerzyły się do wielkości galeonów ze zdziwienia. Syriusz poczuł się nieco zakłopotany. Został właśnie przyłapany w samej bieliźnie z byłą dziewczyną swojego przyjaciela. Poczuł się okropnie, bo wiedział, że chyba oboje mimo tego, że nie chcą się przyznać, to czują coś do siebie nawzajem.

-Remusie ja... - zaczęła Tonks zsuwając się z pleców Blacka i idąc w stronę Lupina.

Nie zwrócił jednak na nią uwagi. Obrócił się w miejscu i po chwili już go nie było. Dora zalała się łzami i pobiegła na górę. Syriusz stał jeszcze chwilę patrząc w miejsce, w którym zniknął Lupin, po czym westchnąwszy głęboko ruszył na górę. W jego łóżku leżała już zwinięta w kłębek aurorka. Trzęsła się lekko, więc domyślił się, że płakała. Położył się plecami do niej. Długo jednak nie mógł zasnąć. Wciąż miał przed oczami zdumioną twarz Remusa. Pełną bólu, smutku i rozczarowania.

.

.

.

.

'Too quick for her, too slow for him.' MoJo


	13. Chapter 13

Dni mijały, a Tonks wciąż nie odzywała się do Syriusza. Wstawała rano i bez słowa wychodziła do pracy. Wracała wieczorem i od razu kładła się spać. Nie zrezygnowała jednak ze wspólnego łóżka. Co wieczór wślizgiwała się pod syriuszową kołdrę i wtulała głowę w jego poduszkę. Nie przychodził jednak do niej. Sypiał w salonie. Na kanapie. Wśród pustych butelek po ognistej whisky i kremowym piwie, i pustych paczkach po mugolskich papierosach, które znalazł w starej szafie na strychu. Kiedyś kupił je razem z Jamesem i ukryli tam, żeby nikt nie znalazł.

Spotkania Zakonu również stały się trudne. Teraz nie dość, że Tonks przestała siadać obok niego i patrzeć na niego ukradkiem to i Remus wydawał się być obrażony i nie odwracał wzroku w stronę przyjaciela. Była jednak jedna osoba, która zauważyła ich dziwne zachowanie. Molly Weasley. Przyglądała mu się uważnie od kilku dni, aż w końcu, gdy wszscy zaczęli pospiesznie opuszczać Kwaterę Główną złapała go za ramię i kazała usiaść, po czym spojrzała prosto w jego czarne oczy i zdawała się już wszystko wiedzieć.

-Co się stało? - zapytała pół szeptem.

Black wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się. Nie spuszczała z niego wzroku. Wyjął z kieszeni papierosa i odpalił go od różdżki. Wciągnął dym do płuc i patrząc się przez chwilę w sufit wypuścił go nosem.

-Nic. - odpowiedział zachrypniętym głosem unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z Molly.

Pokręciła głową i już wiedział, że nie uda mu się wykręcić.

-Dobra. - powiedział opierając łokcie na stole. - Głupio wyszło.

Pani Weasley zdawała się jednak nic nie rozumieć, więc dodał:

-Ona wciaż go kocha.

Na twarzy Molly pojawiło się zdziwienie. Parę razy otworzyła usta chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale zamknęła je nie mogąc się zdecydować. Opowiedział jej więc o całej historii chcąc jak najszybciej zakończyć tą rozmowę. Wiedział bowiem, że pani Weasley nie odpuści mu dopóki nie pozna całej prawdy. Gdy skończył położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, ale nic nie powiedziała. Czuł się okropnie. Co prawda poczuł ulgę mogąc się wreszcie z kimś podzielić tym co leżało mu na sercu, ale z drugiej strony zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że zachował się jak baba. Brakowało tylko łez i pudełka lodów.

Molly wciąż milczała. Pomyślał, że to chyba jedyny moment, kiedy nie wie co powiedzieć. Mylił się jednak. Przerwała ciszę mówiąc:

-Wiem. Wiedziałam od początku. I muszę cię zmartwić Syriuszu, ale Remus też ją kocha.

Black wytrzeszczył na nią oczy. W głowie mu huczało. Jak to wiedziała? Jak to on ją kocha? Przecież jest niebezpieczny i w ogóle.

Z natłoku mysli wyrwała go Tonks, która wyszła z kuchennego kominka otrzepując szatę z popiołu. Nie wyglądała dobrze. Była jeszcze bardziej blada, a jej włosy znów były ciemne i matowe. Zachwiała się lekko łapiąc się kominka.

-Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam. - odparła widząc Molly i czknęła cicho. - To ja już pójdę.

Zniknęła za drzwiami, pozostawiając po sobie tylko unoszącą się w powietrzu woń alkoholu.

-Porozmawiaj z nią. - powiedziała Molly wstając i idąc w stronę kominka.

Pożegnała się z Syriuszem i już po chwili zniknęła w zielonych płomieniach. Nie poszedł jednak na górę. Nie był na to gotowy. Usiadł znów przy stole i odpalił kolejnego papierosa. Myśli w jego głowie szalały z zawrotną prędkością. Nie wiedział co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Nie mógł zrozumieć zachowania Tonks. Jak mogła czuć cos do niego, wciąż kochając Lupina? A może ona nigdy nic do niego nie czuła? Może to była tylko gra. Może on też nic do niej nie czuje.

Zasnął z głową opartą na stole. Nie spał długo choć zdawało mu się jakby upłynęło kilka lat. Poczuł lekkie szturchnięcie, więc otworzył oczy i podniósł gwałtownie głowę. Było ciemno i tylko kominek rzucał delikatne światło na kuchnię. Obok niego siedziała Tonks, a jej duże ciemne oczy lśniły w półmroku.

-Zasnąłeś. - powiedziała nalewając do dwóch szklanek stojących na stole ognistej whisky.

Nie odezwał się tylko sięgnął po swoją szklankę i wypił jej zawartość jednym haustem.

-Nie kocham cię, Tonks. - powiedział wzdrygnąwszy się i spojrzał na nią.

Zamarła w bezruchu wpatrując się w swoją szklankę.

-Nie. Ja cię naprawdę nie kocham. - szepnął jakby dopiero teraz dotarł do niego sens tych słów.

Spojrzała w jego oczy. Był jak najbardziej świadomy choć może nie do końca trzeźwy, ale wiedziała, że mówi szczerze. Zawsze mówił szczerze, kiedy został wyrwany ze snu.

-Ja ciebie też nie kocham. - powiedziała odwracając wzrok.

Zaśmiał się. Śmiał się jak wariat, jak szaleniec waląc pięściami w stół i odchylając się do tyłu na krześle. Dora nie mogła ukryć zdziwienia. Pierwszy raz widziała Blacka w takim stanie. Na jej twarzy pojawił się niepewny uśmiech, który jednak po chwili ustąpił miejsca przerażeniu, gdy Syriusz razem z krzesłem przewrócił się do tyłu. Zerwała się z krzykiem by mu pomóc wstać. Uklęknęła obok niego na podłodze i zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że on wciąż się śmiał. Również się zaśmiała szturchając go lekko w ramię i kładąc się obok niego na podłodze. Śmiali się jescze przez chwilę, po czym, kiedy obojgu już zaczęło brakować sił, zamilkli patrząc się w sufit.

-Ja też cię nie kocham, Syriuszu. - odparła po chwili Dora spoglądając na Blacka.

Odwrócił wzrok w jej kierunku. Patrzyli sobie przez chwilę w oczy, po czym Syriusz przysunął się bliżej i pocałował ją w usta. Nie broniła się. Nie odsunęła. Odwzajemniła pocałunek przytulając się do niego i powoli rozpinając jego koszulę.

Kiedy następnego dnia obudzili się nadzy i przytuleni do siebie w łóżku Syriusza nie potrafili wyjaśnić dlaczego znowu spędzili razem noc. Jednak każde z nich czuło, że stało się kimś innym. Że ta noc zakończyła pewien bardzo ważny etap w ich życiu. Że dzięki temu mogą znowu patrzeć sobie w oczy, rozmawiać i żartować. Że dzięki niej mogą być przyjaciółmi tak jak dawniej.

KONIEC

...

To jak wam się podoba zakończenie? Jesteście usatysfakcjonowani, czy czegoś zabrakło?

Oceniajcie, komentujcie. Czekam! :) Będę wdzięczna za każdy komentarz.


	14. EPILOG

Ale się komentarze posypały! :) Za wszystkie bardzo dziękuję. Bardzo mnie to cieszy, bo wiem, że ktoś jednak doczytał to do końca. Też nie jestem usatysfakcjonowana tym, że już się to musiało skończyć, ale nie ma co ciągnąć w nieskończoność, bo by wyszła telenowela. Jeśli chodzi o Remusa i Tonks, to jak się pewnie domyślacie żyli długo i szczęśliwie, a Syriusz.. jak to Syriusz... wiele mu do szczęścia nie potrzeba.

Ponieważ tak to się szybko wszystko skończyło, postanowiłam napisać takiego małego bonusa w formie epilogu '12 lat później'.

Jeszcze tylko krótkie wyjaśnienie: pojawiają się tu nowe postacie, a mianowicie bliźniaki Lupin. Natalia i Angus, mają 6 lat i żadne z nich wbrew obawom Remusa nie jest wilkołakiem. Podobnie zresztą jak ich starszy (11 lat) syn Teddy, którego znacie już z opowieści Rowlling. A, i Susan, kuzynka Remusa, która zamieszka z Syriuszem.

To życzę miłego czytania :)

* * *

EPILOG

_12 lat później_

Syriusz otworzył gwałtownie oczy nasłuchując. Przed chwilą zdawało mu się, że w kuchni domu przy Grimmuld Place ktoś rozmawia. Zamrugał kilka razy i nie usłyszawszy już żadnych hałasów doszedł do wniosku, że musiało mu się to przyśnić. Przeciągnął się i rozejrzał po pokoju. Na samym środku stała wielka góra butelek po kremowym piwie. Choć nikt poza nim nie widział w niej nic niesamowitego, Black wciąż upierał się, że jest to jego popiersie, które kiedyś utrwali zaklęciem trwałego przylepca i ustawi tak by zasłonic gobelin z drzewem genealogicznym jego rodziny. Sięgnął po butelkę stojącą na szafce nocnej i potrząsnął nią. Usłyszał wesoły plusk napoju odbijającego się od szklanych ścianek i uśmiechnął się opróżniając ją do dna. Wyjżał przez okno. Ostre promienie słońca przedzierały się przez zakurzone zasłonki. Zasunął je szczelniej starając się oszukać samego siebie, że jeszcze wcale nie nadszedł nowy dzień i zakrył głowę kołdrą.

Nie minęła nawet minuta, kiedy drzwi pokoju otworzyły sie z hukiem i dwójka małych dzieci wpadła z wrzaskiem przewracając jego misternie ustawianą rzeźbę i lądując ostatecznie na brzuchu Blacka. Podniósł się natychmiast z przerażeniem na twarzy i rozpoznał młode Lupiniątka. Natalia i Angus skakali po jego łóżku śmiejąc się i przekrzykując.

Spojrzał w stronę drzwi. Oparci o framugę stali Tonks i Remus, a miedzy nimi ich najstarszy syn Teddy. Syriusz dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę jak małżeństwo i macierzyństwo zmieniło jego przyjaciół. Zawsze blady i zmęczony Remus zdawał się teraz tryskać radością, a jego lekko siewiejące włosy nie kojarzyły się już z ciężkimi doświadczeniami, ale sprawiały, że wyglądał na poważnego i surowego rodzica, który troszczy się o swoją rodzinę. Natomiast Tonks, zawsze roześmiana i szalona, z różowymi włosami i śmiesznie zadartym nosem, wyglądała teraz niezwykle poważnie. Jej włosy nie były już tak krzykliwe, ale przybrały ciemną barwę, choć gdzie niegdzie dało się dostrzec delikatne różowe pasemka, co jak sądził Syriusz było zamierzone, bo aurorka nie potrafiła rozstać się ze swoimi młodzieńczymi nawykami. Z całej tej rodziny jedynie Teddy nie wyglądał normalnie. Jego turkusowe włosy sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach. Black pomyślał, że upodobanie do dziwnych kolorów napewno odziedziczył po matce. Nie uprasowana i krzywo zapięta koszula wisiała na jego chudych, kościstych ramionach, a przetarte jeansy miały nowe dziury na kolanach, które jak stwierdził Syriusz, wcale nie były wynikiem nieszczęśliwego wypadku, lecz powstały celowo, a pomógł im nie kto inny jak sam Ted.

Black opadł na poduszkę oddychając ciężko.

-Nieźle mnie przestraszyliście - zwrócił sie do przyjaciół spychając delikatnie bliźniaki ze swoich kolan.

-Przestraszylismy? - zapytała zdzwiona Dora podnąsząc z podłogi damskie, koronkowe stringi i patrząc pytającym wzrokiem na Syriusza.

-A to... koleżanka zostawiła. - zarumienił się wstając i zabierając je Tonks, która wciąż patrzyła na niego lekko zdziwiona i rozbawiona. - A tak właściwie to co tu robicie?

-Syriuszu? Dobrze się czujesz? - odezwał się Remus zdejmując wciąż skaczące po łóżku dzieci.

-Znakomicie. - powiedział Black i ziewnął.

-Umawialiśmy się wczoraj, że zaopiekujesz się naszymi dziećmi, bo musimy załatwić pewną sprawę z Remusem. - wyjaśniła Dora podając mu znalezioną na podłodze pogniecioną koszulę.

Ubrał ją szybko wciąż mając niepewną minę i zapytał z niedowierzaniem:

-Tak?!

Pokiwali głowami.

-Teraz?!

Kolejne kiwnięcie.

-To dlatego zrywacie mnie z łóżka skoro świt... - zerknął na zegarek. - ...o dwunastej?

Wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia i wybuchnęli śmiechem. Kiedy w końcu uspokoili się oznamili, że nie zajmie im to dużo czasu i napewno da sobie radę, po czym zanim zdążył zorientować się na co się godzi deportowali się chwytając się za ręce.

Zapadła cisza. Syriusz zmierzył wzrokiem młodych Lupinów. Siedzi w bezruchu na łóżku i czekali na to co powie. Uśmiechnął się do nich szeroko. Żadne z nich nie zareagowało, tylko wciąż wpatrywali się w niego swoimi wielkimi oczami. I co on ma niby na gacie Merlina z nimi robić? Głośne burczenie w brzuchu przypomniało mu o głodzie, więc ruszył w stronę drzwi zamierzając zjeść śniadanie, a potem dopiero zastanowić się nad problemem, który wciąż nie zpuszczał z niego wzroko siedząc na łóżku. Ledwo wyszedł na korytarz usłyszał szybkie kroki i już po chwili trójka młodych Lupinów wystrzeliła z pokoju wymijając go na schodach i śmiejąc się zbiegła na dół do kuchni. Gdy wreszcie ich dogonił bawili się już w najlepsze. Bliźniaki siedziały na krzesłach z otwartymi szeroko ustami, a Ted starał się w nie trafić małymi koktajlowymi pomidorkami. Syriursz domyślił się jednak, że wcale nie bawi go trafianie. Specjalnie rzucał tak, żeby pomidory uderzały rodzeństwo w nos lub czoło, czemu towarzyszyły radosne okrzyki. Black podrapał się po głowie zastanawiając się skąd te dzieci biorą na to wszystko energię.

Po szybkim zjedzenieu kawałka chleba i popiciu go kremowym piwem dołączył się do rodzeństwa w bitwie na jedzenie. Całą kuchnię wypełnił wesoły śmiech, gdy wielki kawał tortu przyniesionego dzień wcześniej przez Molly wylądował na głowie Syriusza.

Po bitwie na jedzenie Teddy zaproponował grę w Quiditcha. Znaleźli kilka starych mioteł na strychu i szybko ich dosiedli. Okazało się, że najmłodsi gracze radzą sobie w powietrzu o wiele lepiej niż stary wujek Syriursz, który raz po raz wpadał na ścianę, a duża piłka do koszykówki, która udawała kafla, co chwila tłukła jakiś zabytkowy flakon lub wazę. Kiedy po kolejnym upadku Black podniósł się z ziemi oznajmił, że ta gra jest mocno nie sprawiedliwa, bo jest za duży i nie mieści się w ciasnych korytarzach domu, po czym ostentacyjnie udał się do salonu biorąc po drodze dwie butelki kremowego piwa.

Usiadł wygodnie w fotelu i za pomocą różdżki rozpalił ogień w kominku. Nie mógł jednak długo delektować się zimnym napojem i ciszą, bo już po chwili drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i do pokoju wpadło rodzeństwo. Chyba się o coś kłócili, bo Natalia miała obrażoną minę i ściskała coś w ramionach, a jej brat Angus biegał dookoła krzycząc i starając się jej to odebrać. Ted natomiast zdawał się nie zwracać na nich uwagi i opadł na drugi fotel utkwiwszy swoje czarne oczy w Blacku.

-Nic nie zrobisz? - zapytał Syriursz po chwili wskazując na kłócące się bliźniaki.

Pokręcił głową. Black wzruszył ramionami i postanowił również nie zwracać na nich uwagi. Jednak po blisko piętnastu minutach, kiedy doszło do rękoczynów, zareagował i rozdzielił rodzeństwo. Usiedli obrażeni na kanapie nie patrząc się na siebie. Syriusz mimo wolnie przypomniał sobie młodego Remusa, który obrażony na niego i Jamesa robił identyczną minę mocno zaciskając zęby.

-Wujku... - zagadnęła po chwili Natalia.

Spojrzał na nią pytającym wzrokiem.

-Muszę siku.

-Mam ci ubrać pieluchę? Przecież ja nie wiem jak! - Syriusz naprawdę się przestraszył, ale pozostali wybuchnęli śmiechem, nie wyłączając sześciolatki, która zaczęła również mocno zaciskać uda i krzyżować nogi.

Na szczęście inicjatywę przejął starszy brat i zaprowadził siostrę do łazienki.

Reszta dnia minęła im równie wesoło. Urządzili jeszcze jedną bitwę na jedzenie, a potem ganiali się po sufitach w samoprzylepnych butach, nowym wynalazku Weasley'ów.

Około godziny osiemnastej z kuchennego kominka wyszli Tonks, Remus i młoda wysoka dziewczyna o kasztanowych włosach. Rozejrzeli się po opustoszałej kuchni, która wyglądała jakby, ktoś postanowił wytapetować ściany jedzeniem i zamarli ze strachu wyobrażając sobie napad śmirciożerców. Wymienili przerażone spojrzenia i wybiegli do przedpokoju. Tu sytuacja nie wyglądała lepiej. Obrazy na ścianach były poprzekrzywiane, a na podłodze leżało pełno odłamków szkła i porcelany. Wbiegli po schodach czując narastający strach i wpadli do salonu, gdzie zastali swoje dzieci śpiące w najdziwniejszych pozycjach na kanapie i fotelach, a między nimi, głową w dół spał Syriursz. Tonks parsknęła śmiechem potrząsając nogą Blacka. Zerwał się natychmiast spadając na podłogę z okropnych hałasem, który obudził dzieci. Rzuciły się, żeby przywitać rodziców, a Dora pomogła wstać Syriuszowi.

-Dzięki. - powiedziała uśmiechając się do niego. - Mamy do ciebie jeszcze jedną maleńką prośbę.

Wskazała kobietę, która stała obok Remusa uśmiechając się niepewnie. Podeszła do nich, widząc, że Tonks spojrzała na nią. Była wyjątkowo ładna. Jej długie, lekko kręcone, kasztanowe włosy opadały, aż do pasa, a ciemne oczy zdawały się migotać w świtle kominka. Na twarzy Blacka pojawił się uśmiech.

-To jest Susan, kuzynka Remusa. Chciała zamieszkać, a Londynie, ale nie ma gdzie się narazie zatrzymać. Pomyśleliśmy, że może nie miałbyś nic przeciwko temu, żeby zamieszkała narazie z tobą.

Nie musiała drugi raz prosić. Syriusz uścisnął dłoń dziewczyny wciąż uśmiechając sie jak wariat i nie mogąc oderwać od niej wzroku. Przypomniał sobie jak kiedyś Dora prosiła go, żeby móc z nim zamieszkać. To było tak dawno temu i tyle się od tego czasu wydarzyło, jednak wciąż najbardziej pamiętał ich ostatnią noc. Teraz już nie żałował, że się rozstali. Spojrzał na Remusa, który szczęśliwy jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu wycierał Natali bitą śmietanę z twarzy i pomyślał, że rozstanie z Tonks była najlepszą rzeczą jaką w życiu zrobił.

* * *

Teraz to już naprawdę KONIEC.


End file.
